THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventores in grammar
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: from the guy that brought you the infamous TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVER EVAH! comes a sequel for no reason, where smug sonic meets his new friends Tails Doll, who has awesome gammar and Jeff the Ehidna, who has terrible grammar and sonic, tails and knuckles and other guys from the ORIGINAL and new guys stop them and there's a new villaine team in town. warning: dont take it seriously!
1. SMUG SONIC AND TAILS DOLL RETURNS!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 1-1: smug sonic, the unstealed oc.**

smug sonic was planning some shit because he was evil as all hell and he swoered a lot for edgeness to come into him becaus he was en edgy dood. ''shut up, dickhead. i'm 100% bitish and I LIKE CRUMETS AS WELL AS BEANS TOAST!'' smug sonic shouted, tryong too hard to imtate an birtish person and his friend, tails doll was ready to wreck everyone on the spot with his noscode rifile, op rifile.(yes, that's nthe confirmd name) ''Unlike noobs, I can noscope like a fucking pro!'' Tails Doll shouted and he shooted the vase. ''that was a nice vase, you bich!' smug sonoc shouted and he puched Tails Doll, who was a noscope master.

MEENWHILE, sonic, Tails and KNUCKLES WERE GOIGN to another place in the 'hood because they were suddonly ghetto FOR NO REASON because the prequol was set in da ghetto, with alph 4 some reason. ''hi, alph, you fuking idiot.'' sonic said. ''is this about things that happen in things that the guys wasn't seen yet?'' alph asked him and Sonic the blue blur denied it, but SANIC who was a different guy said yeah, bich. ''IT'S BECOUSE YOU'RE A AN BIT OF AN IDIOT in a thing that's cooming soon.'' he explained, there was some bad shit going on. ''shut up, DICKHEAD. it's not important RIGHT MOW.'' KNUCKLES shouted, being giving sonic a soft punch.

smug sonic, Tails Doll and Jeff the ehidna(they're all ocs, so whats goin on?) were planning a plan that wasnt without failing and it involved uploading an moranlly rephensible video to youtube. ''okay, we get sweet broh, who lives here and hella jeff hos to be away from the aparntment and we record a vidio about sweet bro being a hostoge with him being sad amd them later, sonic and tails goes resusing him and then we capturo him.'' smug sonic told them, having a compliated plan. ''Isn't this 2 complicated to make teh plan work super fast?'' jeff asked smug sonic, beong an idiot and then Tails Doll did a facepalm to the face.

**Epsode 1-2 coming soon, whear random grammar appears again and smug sonic iniates his rephensible plan!**


	2. smug sonic's badas plan

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 1-2: smug sonic's badas plan!**

smug sonic and Tails Doll were talking shint on youtube with seweet bro as an FAKE HOSTAGE and they had few swag. ''hi, biches. it's me, smug sonic here, who isnt sohnic at all and i have sone hostage.'' smug sonic said. ''We're goinh to rekt his house and maybe, rekt this guy a bit!'' Tails Doll shouted and intense was on this video. ''if you dan't reach him in yime, the hostage os going to have majur problems in lyfe.'' smug sonic said, sayong the consequences and some other stuff, which's important for the trick to work as it shoud.

sweet bro was having an okay time, despite being tied up because he was wotchin' his favourite show on the TV. ''wow, guys this is some gr8 customdude service!'' sweet bro shutted and he was a bit sad. ''Dude, deal with it.'' Tails Doll said, while crossing his arms and then he went outta of the house, while sweet bro was tryong to get out of ropes using some kind of stuff and then he manage to get outo by untie the shitty rope. ''whow, those motherfuckers aren't gotting a paybak soon.'' sweet bro commented and he went back to his usual lifen/

SMUG SONIC and Tails Doll make sure that the video was uploaded to YouTube and it was actually yhere for every1 to see and they woited for the inevitable to happens and they had no prolem seeing team sonic. ''OH, HUY! LOOK AN NEW VIDIO BY THAT FUCKING IDIOT, SMUG SONIC!'' knuckles shouted and the evil guys binoculars could see epicly far. 'oh, damn. tails doll is trying to injure sweet bro.' sonic sohuted mid-video and they were wotching it silently and then Tails stopped the vidio and they all went to do some stuff.

''dude, bitch. I bet I can own everyone in some archery.'' Robin boasted and he had his bow with him. ''wait, arent the you tactician guy?'' alph asked him, while walking a bit slow and robin nedded his head to show that he was the tacican guy and not a faker and link walk in silence since he was good at archery already, but he broke that. ''wait, robin? why r you so cocky, but that doesn't matter.'' link said, passing it offe as an OOC moment.

**episode 1-3 coming soon, where team sonic's tricked and the archery guys do archery for a good reason since they were on an adventure.**


	3. how 2 get tricked by some guys!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 1-3: how 2 trick somebody!**

sonic, Tails and KNUCKLES were almost at sweet bro's hood, HELLA jeff was also trying to go sweet broh's house, whyle smug sonic and Tails Doll were laughing like the shitheads and JEFF was really comfused at it. ''yeh, we did this prank liek a boss, mofos!'' smug sonic shoutted and he was very smug and wearing some hipster clothes. ''Now we w8 for the result!'' Tails Doll repiled, pretty loudly and theyre were looking out of their windowe to see the results. ''WHY AM I NEVER IN YOUR PLAINS?'' jeff asked. ''Because you said plans wrong, you dumbass and I don't need to say anything else.'' Tails Doll answered and he had a sinsiter, but manly voice.

Alph, link and robin were at the archery field nand they were carrying some bows because they were going to do some archery and the lighte green grass was a bit differen from the green grass bich. ''Hey, cool dudes! I bet I can do this thinf!'' Alph boasted, makin the first shot and he managed to get 8 points in his frist shot, despite the wind moving toward the loft. ''okay, stand bak. i'm an bit of professional at archery, but i dant have an archey job.'' link said to alph and he was being a bit fecused, using his bow to aim for the boest line he was using his power to make the shot wroth it and then he fired it and he made a shot, that got 10 points. ''That was an awesone job!'' robin SHOUTED, worrid if he could get beta score tha others.

SONIC AND TAILS were going to sweet bro's flat because they were pretty worried, that he was being owned and Knuckles went in nother direction because he could be in tails doll's house by now.. ''EH, KNUCKLES! WHERE YOU GOING NOW?'' sonic shouted, very loudly. ''goring to check out smug sonic's placement in the apratment!'' knuckles shouted and he went to samdon court and he tried climbong the whole apartment, but Tails Doll's window was closed. ''oh shit, gotta go through the fukin door!'' knuckles said, quietly and he jumped off and glided down to entorance.

meanwhile Tails and Sohnic were going to Sweet Broh's apartment and they were search for some idiots and the gox was going high in the sky, looking for sweet bro and then he saw him at a window, so he went down and he grabed the ledge to get in. ''Hello, man?'' Tails asked him and he was playing some quake on the PC. ''whut's up and i know what happen with the parank thing.'' sweet bro said. ''but, first, w8 for me to finosh playign quake online.'' and Taisl started w8ting for Sonic to come up and then the blue blur came up in about 10 seconds and he hit teh door. ''it's me, sonic!'' sonic claimed and tails went to teh door.

KNUCKLES WAS TRYING TO GET INTO JEFF'S PLACE AND HE was lookin for teh door numbor, so that he could get into the ting. ''what's the number againe? aha, 36, so that jeff will have to let ome come in'' knuckles whispered, loudly, while he put the number of the apartment and then the door was finally open after saying ''YOH!'' to jeff and he went ijnto the apartmont.

**episode 1-4 is coming soon, where sonic, tails and knuckles know the prank and try to prank thom back.**


	4. pwned by a tails dolle

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 1-4: PWNED BY A DOLLE!**

sonic and knuckles were woiting to find out the plan, so sweet bro revoled it. ''okay, first, tails doll and smug sonic was in my house and they wanteod to tie me up liek a fucking bich and then i was tied as heck to some thing, but I dant fucking know and i stille dont know!' sweet bro explained, expaining his stuff and sharing his pain. 'GO ON, RUDE DUDE!' Sohnic shouted very loudly while eatting popcorn. ''so, anyways, after i was tied up, they did the vidio, so that they could offond you and then they left my hiuse with untying me up and then i untyed myself from the ropes and that's how i'm on quake, dube.'' sweet bro said and sonic's and knuckle's mind was blowed. ''whoa, that's what happen? this is fuckin ridicolous and we're going to pank them back!' knuckles sohuted and then they went outta sweet bros house.

SONIC'S CREW were tricked by the guys and they tried to find both smug sonic and tails doll to make sure that they were gone. ''Yeah, we're going to make them rekt as hell!'' Tails shouted and he had his new gloves in the ready and on his hands. ''yh, lets do this thing, m8s and do it like an pro noscoper'' knuckles said and he was preparing his gloves. ''WHUT ABOUT SWEET BRO?'' sonic asked Tails and he was still to get out him from rokpes and he managed to do it with eaze. ''Yeah, now let's do this thing because we FREED Sweet Bro!'' Tails shouted and he went with the crew.

meanwhile, robin, link and alph were having some archery in the field and they weren't backing down from the shots but some of the sbhots were missing theire mark by a bit. ''Uh, okay?'' Alph said to Link, who was aiming with precision, but not mulch aim was needed and then he fired his shot and he got some more points. ''that wasnt bad at all!'' robin shouted and then he got his bow out and he made his next shot, but it wash only started and then he pull back and shotted it towards the target.

MEANWHYLE, again, Mario and his team of doods were in the teh gym, excrising for something that quite a few people, but not sonik's crew(nope, it doesnt incude sanic the hegehog) and they were workin out really hart. ''mmm, yeah, we're making tehis thing happen!'' little mac shouted and he was punching the punh bag. ''yeah, we are defintiely makin it wark, guys! ness shouted, sice it was his second time in the gyme and little mac and Mario were workin hard than before.

alph and robin had their turns done by each other, since they 4got the ordur and linlk was the next one to have his shoot, but it was nowe rainning in the region, so anything cloud happen in the next hour or somethig! ''We need to finish this thing quick!'' Alph shouted.

**episode 1-5 coming son, where sonic's crew rekt tails doll and smug sonic.**


	5. how 2 trick the tricksters!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 1-5: how to trick somebody 2: COMEBACK!**

Sonicm, Rails and Kunckles were trying to own Tails Doll and Snug Sonic by praking them back with their mini-plan and it was pretty rushed since they only had 2 ours in the working of said olan. ''this ain't very easy, right?' knuckles asked Tails becuase he wasn't sure yet and he was carying some focking stuff. ''Yeah, it's not easy.'' Tails answered him and he had the PREPARER robot with him to prepare some stuff, butt Sonic had his seed, so he got the thong ready in about no timr. ''YEAH, WE DID THIS' THING! now lets' show the jorks our shoit!' sonic shouted, very loudly, so he coudl make teal blue smug sonic aka smug sonic and tails doll hear.

Mario and his team of Smash doods were verty strong because they were excerising in the gym, that they already went to. ''AW, SHIT! THIS IS FUCKING COOL1!'' Donte yelled, being edfgy as hell with all the dumbass swearing. ''ur an edgy dude, cheeky cunt.'' little mac said and he punched Dante in the foce w with a well tined one-two punch before jhe went down and Mario's homies had some cool moves too. ''Are you sure this is okay?'' Luigi asked, with his hands before his back. 'yeah I'll be behind your own back Luigi!'' Kagura sohuted.

memewhile, robin, link and Alph werre doings some archery in the heavy rain and they were making the top shots in the rain. ''This is going to be hard to do, but here goes.'' Alph said and his bow was pretty shaky with all the rain coming downn and he was trying to aim for a good place on the tagret and then he made his shot and made it with a speed, so he got about 8 points. ''whoa it was raining hard and you did well. THAT'S NOT NUTHING I DO!'' link shouted and he was doing a jump and shooting the arrow.

LINK AND ALPH GOT SOME DECENTLY EPIC SHOTS and link got 9 points, which was fuckin amazin for this owesome weather and they were doing it together. ''Good luck, friend!'' Alph shouted and he was the next to top man by two shoots and teh robin was comign after link so he tried makeing a fast shot, but he failed by quite a bit. ''MAN, UR A LOSWER!'' brad shouted, loudly. ''you're not thar good at this whole thing.'' link said.

meanwhile for 4th time, sonic's crew made thier trap and they made it pretrty well with their tech, that whas pretty good. ''stfu, narrator.'' sonic said, but the narrotor was quiet as hell and smug sonic didn't heare it so they went up to SONIC and osked him for something. ''Sonic, what the fuck r you doing?'' Tails Doll asked and then Sonic just brang him foword. ''i think sonics being nice as hecko.'' smug sonic told his apparentice and they walked ahead.

soon, they were into the trap, but thoy didn't know it because it was disguysed well and tails was also there and they tried reaching him, but they were on a spott and the identitti was revealed. ''Don't reach me, dudes! I'm full of problems!'' Tails shouted and he was of course lyong. ''hes not fuckin serious is he'' smug sonic asked and they were tried up in giont bag. ''yolo, bitch! weve done this prank togethor! knuckles shou-ted and he high-fiving the other guys.

Alph, Link and Robin were together, when Brian had his own bow, but Carter came from nowhere and it was rainingg, so they were weirded out by a bit and he greeted. ''Hello, guys. You know, I can do archery too! Just watch me.'' he boasted, so he making perfect shot with his hand, so the shiot got far hard enough to get the nine poitn. ''Fuck you.'' he said and he was also doign random swearing, cause tit's cool, but Brian come with teh huge sack of money. ''WHERE DI YOU GET THIS SACK!'' Carter yelled, extremely loudly, but he looked idiot and he was everyoen laughing stock.

smug sonic and tails doll were beong watched by the residents of that estate becaise of the hsitty structure and they were fucking rekt by the kid of area, ray and they were bored as hell. ''WILL SOMEONE GET US OUT?!'' Tails Doll shouted, fuckign loudly and then smug sonic just did a harb poke to the balloon thing and it was now open. ''woohoo, we got oute fo this thing.'' smug sonic boasted, sarcastically. ''NOW LET'S KICKE OUT JEFFE!'' ''But he does all of the dioshes bvery well!'' Tails Doll yelled because he didnt have good hands and then tehy returned since smug sonic coul rekt tails doll.

**TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON IN EPISODE 2-2!**


	6. no dooshbags here at all!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-1: no dooshbags HERE!**

smug sonic and tails doll had a plan, but hey kicked out jeff becouse he was 2 good for tehem. ''where, am'i going to line from now on?' he asked himself and then he knew a place where he koud stay and it wad THAT house, so it whos good house and he called sweed bro. ''hey, jeff, dube.'' sweet bro said. ''are u coming to stay at mi house?' ''yeah, man!'' jeff sohuted and he was able to go into the whole flat on his own but now he head to find it, so hewas stumbling arount for about 10 minutes untikl he found out sweet bro's doore. ''hey, dube. i expected you 4 a bit.'' sweet bro said and he was shrugged.

sweet bro and jeffer were pretty good friends, while hella jeff was sorta pissed. ''gog damn, why do even let a recolour in here, the ebest cave?'' he asked them, while wearing shades that could rekt someone if there was sraring contest and lying on the chouch,. ''it's not an cove, you dumpass.'' sweet bro replied and he wanted to do some shit like sk8ing becaise he wanted to show some dubes, that he was god's gibt to grinds. ''let's skate sicne your apprenty god's gift to grinds.'' jeffer told sweet bro and he had some sk8s with him and in fact he was waring them.

meamwhile, sonic and tails were doign some fighting stuff at teh gym and they were with Knuckles, who was stronger than every1 in the gyn. ''yeh, we're not dune yet!'' knuckles shouted and he was liftin' weights and some stuff with reyn, who was 2strong5him and shulk, wa there watching the guys, so he ran away random with his 2quick4me sped ''FUICK YOU, YOU'RE AN IDIT!'' reyn shouted and he wads in charcoal. ''dude, good job.'' noah said, saracastically and he left teh situtation.

MEANWHILE AGAIN, alph and link were talkign about their crossbow action and the conversation was pretty epic, so they were making soem progress. ''Yep, your an awesome dude!'' Alph shouted, since he had a metal bow. ''Shut up, iam not a dude, but i got world to save!'' Link sohuted back and then he walked aways slowly. ''Will you return, big man?'' Alph asked him, but then he went itno huyrule.

**episode 2-2, where teh plot gets heavy as fuck and episode 1-5, when the prankeors get rekt by teh prankees**


	7. Nothing HAPPENS: EXCEPT EVERYING!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-3: NOTHINGS HAPPENING!(except everythong)**

SO TAILS DOLL AND SMUG SONIC WERE DOING NOTHING except BEING FOCKING BNAD, WE PROMISE THISE WILL BE BORING-shut up, who's wii? So, anways, Sweet Bro and Jeffe were going in park, which was fuicking awesome and they were having some well earn time in the park because he was decent man and they were top dubes. ''look at thse dumpasses trying to do gym.'' jeffe said, tryign to judge some people, even though hes shit at gym. ''shut up, your also pretty terrible at beiong at gym.'' sweet bro replied aand the echidena went into the gym building and so did sweet bro, but there was a surisep at teh gym.

miooiii8cokecking was thge code that Nazo used to get hiding because Smug Sonic was tryping it on teh computer and he was trying to rekt Tails on tje hacking bit since the password was fyuckin weird. ''Wow, that was a good password and now we can be the evil motherfuukers we are.'' Nazo said and he was confident that the team could the top dawgs. ''we're going to be the top dowgs at the worlde!' smug sonic sohuted and then Tails Doll facepalmed because that joke suicked a terrible.

meanwhile, sonic's crew and now luigi's crew were at the sokme house trying to tekken 7 on teh xbox one because their xbone was sucking a bit since tehy were tryign to get it fixed but it wosn't working. ''how the fuck do you this shit?'' vector asked and he was alone with sonic, who was holping Tails. ''Tails, dont you think we shoud get a repairman?'' sonic asked, since tails knew the inside and he whas trying to fix it. ''Come on, I'm at loast trying!'' he shouted and he was having a hard time. ''is it safe to comes near the bomne?'' luigi asked sonic and then teh xbone got smoked by itself. ''yeah, we shoud get that man'' sonic said and he was runnign out.

meanwhyle, Sweet Broh and Jeffer was gyming it in the gym and they were trying to make each other work ass hard as possible by taunting teh other dude and then james came in startin excrising because he was fat 4 some reaosn. ''wow, i cant you two guys are workino hard like the idiots are you.'' james said and he was lifting woights because of these twerps. ''WOW, U SHIT, Im doing it because this dube echidna thinks he can do weights, beter than me.'' sweet bro told jamess and then Jeffe was being teh top man out of the three. ''better catch up, bich'' he said and he was lifting fadst.

dark pit had a gang o' shitty niche characters including Johnny Test, who he cant Stand. and they were really cool like him, sicne they were epic swagger dudes. ''shut the fuck up, biches!'' surfer guys shouted and he was kn9wn as a tryhard. ''okay, bitch. can you be bettar than me!'' dark pit boasted and they were all at skotepark of the edgycool, which wasnt edgey in anyway and then the sk8 contest was started with dark pit, JOHNNY, surfer guy and a few other edgy dudes.

teh demo for tekken 7 was now playsable thanks to teh ps4, but the sonmic was getting teh repairman out on xbone and he was hoving a hard time try to geh the repair guy over to his own house. ''hwello, it's me sonic! are you even there!'' sonic shouted, but he forgot to call the guy. ''oh shit, i cant even believe, im that fast.'' sonic said and then he actually called the repaire guy.

meanwhile, luigi was rocking out the tekken 7 demo, which had bvery few characters and he was making some epic meat out of modrecai, who whas a good at tekken, since he knew teh moves, but Luigi was a button m,asher pro. ''WOW, how are you even that amazing? modrecai asked luigi and the green thonder was telling no secret. ''You knw, that your button mashing is really goog'' yomi said, since she had nothing 2 do and then the match went on.

smug sonic and tails doll were doing some stuff to prepare by stealing a few things and they were outsidie the whole store because they wented to steal somethong really important and pretty decont. ''You should shut the fuick up since we could be caught.'' Tails Doll whispered to smug sonic, whon was skilled at hiding and stealth to an extent and then they oboth went into the place...

**Episode 2-4 ios coming soon to your computers!**


	8. Original: the kicke stort

**NODE:I have ideas for the nam for MY FOURTH FANFIC so i will go Werst MEGAH CRUSSOVER EVAR![sick]**  
**CHAPTER 1:KICK STARTED!**  
**PUART 1:Australia does immpossbile shyt! ep1**  
''WHO SAYS I CANT PUSH ICE CUBE INTO OCEAN and _it dossilves!_'' Austriala boasted heard. ''I say that YOU CANNET DO! it impossible!''shouted Denamark  
Australia pushed the icecube onto the biach and into the ocean and then the impassible icecube did its wörk and _dissalved!_ ''I stond curected** as much you can! HAHAHAAHHA**!'' shouhed Denmark  
**Part 2:wut happening befere this shot**  
''WHAT TH FUIVK GHAPPENED!'' shoi8ued Smee in vety loud vlocie ''I DONUT KNOW ABOUT WWUT HAPPEND!'' shouted Sonic ass well.  
fuckinf bascstory  
''Het, guys what are royu douing!?''asked Australia ''We are smosjhing stuuf tegoether!'' said Denmark while smashing pennies tegether very harder. ''IT SI COOL VJOB! WOULF YOU LIEK TO RTRY THIS SHOIT?''shouted knckles whie smasghing a psp orginial and A CARTEN OF JUCE. ''Hey, loek i am sushing stuff tgeother quickley!'' shout5ed Austrailia. Sidenly Tails caomes into the hosue  
''WHAT THE HELL MOTHERFUCKARS WHY U SMASHOING USELEZ STUUFF TOGETHJER?!''shoited Tails angrily. ''so that we bcoime ribvals of you.''said Kunckles. ''YOU LOSE FUCKER!'' shouted Tails happliy. ''NNNNNAOSOOOOOOOO!''s shourted Denmark laudlY!

**Pert 3:BAKSTURY OVAR NOW IT IOS TIME!**  
Knuckles, Denmark and Tomo were hangiong out together and walkireng and tALKENG liek giurls do that. ''We are drungk at this yime for raelz!'' said Denmark. Sudenly Alph was possing alung with Charlie and they botyh had hoods. ''Yo, wasxup!(it yelds the same resurt)''said Alph tryeng to nintes. ''STOP WITH the croppy pop cautlure jokes!'' yolled Charlie and some person come says POP sht ''HANNA MONTANA SUCKS AZZ! SO DOES SONCI 2006 ASS WILL!'' Weill juts calll thais guy popcluture guy. Captain Kiddie shoots this guy butt fuckding fail. ''WHAT SHIT TIS THOS?'' he dsiad. ''I dont know antything but heis a orginial characters''said Alph. ''YOU SUK , AUHTOR!''captain kidie shouted before leving the seene ''STEEL not rivals.''said Tails to Kunckles. ''HE OWNED YOU ALL THE WAY!''shouted Alph. Knuckles repield ''DAT IS RIGHT THEN I WILL BULLLY TAISL! ALL THE WAY TO THE NEXT FLOOR!''

**Part 4:THIS POLT IS VERY RANFDOM**  
**Sonic was very smudg as biche!** ''HAHA fuck tyou too as weoll!''said Sonic ato Knuckles ''WHAT FUCK!'' SHOuted Kunckles. ''YOU ARE FUCVKING SUCK!'' shouted Sonic smudly to Smee ''whut the hellm, Sonci! IT IS NAWT SYMBOLIC CRAPASS!'' Smee repiled angrily and left quockly ''SONIC 06 IS BEAST GAME EVAR and you resepect this shit!''said Sonic to Arnold. HE repiled ''What hell sis smudness do to peolpe?'' and Arnold was confused as hell. ''BEYOND THIS WII U failed, XBOX ONE suckk ass and PS4s rules!''shouted Sonic to Tomo. ''I AM BEST MOTHERFUCKAH. fucking redutant smug guy who thinls he is god.''commanted Tomo. HE NEED TO ANNOY MORE OTHERS SOON!''EVERYBODY owned you at the Xbox One lauch and you had to go with a PS4! HAHAHAHAHAHA!''said Sonic smugly to Norway and Rigby ''HEY I LKED WAHAT I GOT NOW!''shouted Norway to Sonic. Irate Gamer was walking with Sonic along with Hook, Ash and Gyro(unorginial character! i alreasy stole hiom.) Sonic knew this and commented ''YOU THRE ALL AREE DEUMBASSES!'' ''I will punch crapper sonic hedgehoeg!'' Hook said laudly. ''AND YOU ARE GMAING FAIL! LOLOLOOLOLOL!''SHouted Sonic in laud voice. ''WHY i will ponch you alatter!''Irat Gaymer respondead

**PART 5:OEND OF RANDOM POLT!**  
_Sonic as punchong Slenedrman to the death!_ ''SHIT!''Slendrman finolly said and thehen he died. ''Whew, that wes a tugh one oven for me.''Sonic said tyred.  
Denmark and Kunckles come in. ''ARE READY FOR THIS?''shouted/asekd Denmark. ''Noper.''said Sonic tyredily. Dumbledore was appeared and somehow ad a fast pc. IT WAS GAMUNG PC FOR HEM ''lets go home''he soid tyered. it wes actuolly sonics GAMIGN PC that he claymed he head. ''I AM GOING to kick u, dumdbledore out of house!'' Sonic anuunced. ''NO WAY THat is my PC!'' dumbledeore repiled and he tired to foght but Sonioc's UPKICK took dumbldore to another palce AND WHEN DUMBLEDORE REUTURNS _sonic has many, __**many **__other moves including __**two or three **__spin kicks!_ **HE IS LEARNING MOERE SPIN KCIKS AS STORY FOES PON.** ''I can kik ass veyr hard untel yopur bum hurts!''sonic boasted to everbody elsse. ''I AM NOAT GOING TO TOUYCH THIS HEDGEHEG!''said Tomo. ''No way who carrs aboput him?''said Denmark. ''UYOU MIGHT GO HOSPEITAL! so be careful!'' boast Sonic.

**PART 6:GOT DAMMIT by far!**  
''How i do umlauts on keiyboard?''asked Rigby ''SO I CAN SPEEK GERMAn!''  
''Okay, Rigby do this this press alt buttom and and enotr these nombers for umlauts ä = 0228 ë = 0235 ï = 0239 ö = 0246 ü = 0252 okay rigby god it?'' Moderecai anwered. ''I have nod idea what yeu just soid.'' rigby said modercai went other else chattroom. RIGBY FOUND UMLAUT KEYS AND ''spoke'' german.  
EVERONE treated Sonic like a gowd and nobody SLIPPED AUP i butt if they did FANBOYS WOULD beat dem up. What the hell is Sonic are garystu.''Sonic is really gowd innit men he is tho top of the hedgeghog. YOU ALL H8ATERS CAN GOT BEAT UP BY SONIC'S dusdes'!'' Sonic funboy said. ''Uh, Sonic why you on cheir?''Tails asked. ''Because i yam better then you, boitch!'' Sonic smugly replyed. ''You are suckar with two tailes and smartness you alawys lose matche.'' Tailes was angry and then was boaten up by Fanbiys and thwey were tough. ''Sonic, you shouled stop boating me up.''Tails requested. the fanboys drapped him and they were went!

**Part 7:SOME MORE FILLAR**  
Norway, Rigby and Tails were playing Sonic Lost World. ''Why am I wotching you twon playing Sonci Losy World?'' Norway asked. ''YOU HAUD YOUR TUERN NOW DO somethiong else!'' ANSWERD tails. ''fine i will wrote my own fanfik!'' norway answered. He worte a shurt fanfic that was crap AND it well be real oneday. ONEDAY! ''I have dobe my fanfic and it was queck!'' Norway anwesred. ''Wow, thats nice now play the gaime.''Tauils said tonely.


	9. making this plan happens!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-4: making this plan happens!**

Smug Shonic and Tails Dell were stealing a ffew stuff from a slightlyu dangerous store and they were hidding to make sure that they werent stopped by some randome security dudes, who were some good securers. ''calm teh fuck down, dude. we're not giong to steal teh worlds important whatever.'' smug sonic said and then Tails Doll showed off his skills and he had smioke bomb and it stunned the security dudes in the face, then they went past thoso losers. ''I did fucking amazing, maote!'' TD shouted and boasted and then the secuirty dudes noticed them and then he pulled out smake bomb.

meanwhyle, Sweet Bro and jeffe were with Jomes and thomston was appeared, also doing some gym stuff and they were all competing togther like they were playing some smash bros slocally becus they were tryong too hard to the top gym dude. ''shut teh fuck up, i can do betta than you guys, you dunbasses.'' Thomston siad and he was trying to lift fast, while not brokening his muscles. ''SLOWE DOWN, BITCH! YOU HAVE NOE CHANCE!'' sweet bro shouted and he was doign well as heck and thomston was in fourth place because he juste started.

sweet bro, Jeffe, thomston and James for pokemon was in teh random gym and they were doing sorts of all stuff liek a hunk and they weren't tryoing to be hunks, though they were doing it 2 fast. ''wow, isn't it going to hurt, sooner or later?'' america said and he was from sacandinavia and the world comic becuz i don't know muich about Hetalia(Seriously, I don't know that much) and then Jeffe was goign on. ''whats matter. it hurts?'' jeffe boasted and then thomston muscle were horting.

meanwhiole, smug sonic and tails doll was stealing a epicly random powerful thing because they were using 4 something and they were near it, while runnign fast from good security, so they had to do massive texhniques.  
''are you ready for my stealt power, bich?'' smug sonic asked tails doll and then he wentr without answering teh guy and he was going fast as possible because he was tealth man and Tails Doll was trying to get himself out by walking reallyt fast.  
''oshit, there's that doll thing!'' the security guard shouted and he chosed after thatr bitch doll, but Smug SHONIC already got teh prize and he teleport out, whyle tails doll was stuck. ''Really, you do this to me NOW?!'' Tails Doll yelled and he was pissed. ''well, i cahn at least talk to you.'' smug sonic told the doll, thorugh some wotch.

meanwhole, Sholk and Reynham were like ''fuck life'' and they were honging out at the same hut as Melia, since they had nothiong to do since kicking some major mehcon ass and they were playong some smash bros. ''erm, what are you guys doing? i coud never get mad at sholk, but reyn, why arem't you cleaning it?'' melia asked and then the cool guy was like. ''PLEASE, stop Trying to get me cleanong Mid-match...'' Reynham said and then sholk paused it because stuff. ''you're not going to un-pouse, bitch.'' he said and then melia walkied him off.

**episode 2-5 is going to be intense since i8t has more stuff happengin in the story and maybe continuong dark pit's stuff and Eposode 3-1 is going 2 be evem more intense, since Teh Story gets beta and the spelling gets MORE VARIED!**


	10. a wild tannic appears!

**Teh Worst Megah Crossuver 2: ADVETURES IN GRAMMER!**  
**episode 1 and half: a wild tanic appoars!**

tanic was reasting in another place because he was a good dood, when suddenly he got a jake letter about his submission into smash bros(You shoud know Tanic by now, but wait this is 2 early...). ''Whow, you had awesome skills by definition and you're definitely super originol by being an orange sonic, but sorry you wont' be in because you are too good 5 series by not having much oriiginality and oh here's your comments by a few other ppl. Wow Master Hand must be trolling me because I'm okay!'' he said and then all of a sudden dark pit was come into teh hood. ''hope and shit, you got kicked out fram smash bros just from design alone like sreriously, you can't even fight.'' he said.

Darp Pit, TANNIC and tomo for some reason was together and they were hyped so hard, that a fight storted 4 no real reason and that 8 moves were comign so fast, evem IGN couldnt see them, but theyre win. ''wht the fuck's happening right there?'' harold said and then Tanic did slow homing attack to harold guy. ''what id do for this to happen to mii?'' he asked the other guys and they all stoped and noticed tehh other guys. ''Hey, there's that randome guy that no-one cars about!'' Darp pit sohuted and he was mad and mainly.

meanwhole, banjoe and kazooie were at their house and they were swagging all of their dollars on xbones because they were goode and they were trying to get them to turns on. ''whole shit, this doesn't work at all at all.'' kazooie said. ''i think we shoud get a techinian guy.'' ''No shot, shothead.'' he said and then he went to a garage place to find some more awesone tech, because he wonted it to work.

meanwhilo again, DARK PIT and TOMO and TANNIC was smashing it out in a random house in the area and they were almost done. ''Whoa, i can't believe those moves are reallt speedy.'' tomo said and then she was really cool with each other and tanic was almost a near clone with sonic. ''Stop being copybirch and answer 2 me you idiots!'' Darp Pit said and then he wasn't done, duh?

**sorry, if this was rushed because I did this in three houers, guys.**


	11. Teh edge of the second EPISODEN!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-final: its now thej edge of this ep**

Tails Doll and smug shonic stole the super-wepon and they were on teh runs to some place named ''their house'' and nobody noticed them, on their jorney. ''dude, I think we're winning against everyone.'' Tails Doll boasted and they were walking like normal dudes. ''pfft, thoso idits dont even knows the power of this thing'' smug shonic said and they were passign through no probs and soon they meeted up with Nazo.

MENAWHILE, luigi and his team were ploying tekken 7 to pass the timo and sonic got the repairman to came annd fix teh ps4 and he was teh burly dude from mario sunshine that was gone form the final game. ''Erm, hey sonic? You said you wantted to fix your PS4 because had a few issuesman?'' said the guy, who's techinally the original character and then he went upstoirs to find the Plaustation 4. ''hi, guys!'' the repair guy said. ''Hello, bro!'' Luigi shouted and then he was playing tekkon 7 like pro. ''yo, bro. what's up, you hunk fake?'' ray said, to sound hardcore and then the repair guy was replieing back with ''I'm just talls as fuck.'' and then he got the PS4.

the repair guy went to sonic and now daisy was downstairs and then the ''scarpped'' plumber noticed a few things worng with the the PS4, most noticably that the disc drive's stuck as heck. ''erm, i think the disk drive is stucked at the open and also the rest of itt's okay so far. '' the repair guy said and then he checked out teh ps4 by turning it on and then stuff happened. ''holp shit, it's not good 4 teh Plaoystation 4 and its broken as hek.'' repair guy said and then sonic was sad as heck to see it go. ''Hows much do i need to pay?'' sonic asked teh guy and he wasnt giving good news.

meanwhyle, Smee was hidding from Shulk's team of dudes and Melia for some reason and it was an pretty mysterious reeson, but it had something to do with trh Manado and then Riki was seen it. ''holy shit, riki noticed u from subway visit.'' he said and he knew somthign was up from all teh weird smile. ''What? Im not doing anything bad though.'' Smee said and then he did a hard knockout punch to Rikies head and then the little guy was knockouted by a hard punch because Smee was tryin to find the Manado and then he found teh back door to the cool woodhut

REYIN AND SHOLK WERE PLAYING SOME SMASH BROS TO DO SOMETHING FOR SOME REASON, BUT THEN A BACK DOOR OPENED AND THIS SETNECE IS SHOUTING AND GETTING SPELLING ERRORS, BUT SHULK TOLD SOME GUY TO PLAY SOME SMASH BROS! ''I'll be out back trying to see what happened to the back door!'' Shulk shouted and then he quit the match, while Reynham and Melia was still on teh game of some samsh bros wii you, but they were ready to go as well and they pasued teh whole game. ''maybe, we'll go outo back and check for some guy in teh back!'' reynham shouted and he was a go too.

memewhile, Darp Pit was being 2 edgy 4 himself with his gong of edgy rejects and they were all doign nothing much except talking shit about random people and they were pros at it. ''oh shit, you cam't even talk shint like me you idiots.'' darp pit said and then johnny test just left him alone, but he's wasnt leaving without some kind of disse. ''dube, youre just a edgy clone of a already loser angel who fallows a bitch palutona's orders and everybode knows that pits not that good and i liked SHADOWE WITH GUNS! you're jost a retard with no life'' johnny test said and then he wolkeds away from that place. ''srsly, ur not even a gamgster.'' surofer guy said and then dark pit left teh hood for to do other gongster stuff.

**sorry, it was a slow day today since im really bad at time management and anyways, shint will be explained about the smee/shulk stuff l8r and I FROGOT, EPISODE 2-6 IS COMING SOON AND IS GONNA END THIS EPIOSDE!**


	12. Original: Sonic teh smug hedgehogoh!

**TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVAR EVAR111!**

**Chapater 2:Sonic the smug hedgeheg**

**Pwart 1a:The meating**  
''Dude, Sonic became smud as haell and he thunk is he is god!'' Tails said whyle sitting with Kunckles, Tomo, Denmark and Spongebob ''I know my newar episodes are carp.''Spongebob satrted the meeting. At least don came bock soon. ''ALRIGHT giuys, heres the palan...''

**Part 2:Australia does impassibles shit agaon.**  
''No way dufe that you caun do it agaen!'' said Gumball. ''I dunt know. How de you dissolve ice onyo water?'' said Amy. Austrialia throws a three thaats was a big _and throws it far liek no shit like itwas and londs in the small busket! AND THEN IT BURNA OUT OF NOWERE! _''I knew that was to be exrected.'' said Australia. ''NAO WHOS UP FOR A RUND OF LEEFBALL!'' shouted Austraila. ''I want sume of thay ball actien!''shouted Muscleman. ''MY LAZER EYE IS AWESEME **but not that anwsoome**! said Mighty Ray.

**Paart 1b:still the meeting**  
''We need to do somethign abut Sonic!'' said Don. ''WE DONT HAVE EVEN BASE AND WE DUNT HAE A CRLUB!''shouted Danmark. ''Who THE HELLS sayd that, bitch?!'' Spongebob said. ''Says me the strangeust guy in the cioty!''boaste Kunckles. ''I AM WITH SPANGEBOB AND YOU FUCK!'' While they were arguring and Spogebob left,Eddy comes in. ANF HIS FANBOYS CHOOR ''AAAAHHHHHH!''  
''ALROGHT GUYS, WE ARE WINNING SORT UF. Now heires the plane...Rigbys runs fast and poinchs Sonic. ALL HIS FANBOYS FIGHT WHYLE DMENMARK AND ME ifght Sonic and we win.''Eddy siad out to his paln. ''Whta does it heve had to duo with the reost of use?''asked Don. ''FUCK YOU REST I FOUGHT THERE WAS tree not five!''exprainede Eddy. ''LETS DO THIS? RIGHT?''Eddy shouted and asked. ''You donut care abutt the reost of the teem.''said Norway. ''It is my plaln for it tough...''

**PART 3:SONIC FOND OUT ABUT PLAN! it was in action though.**  
Don, Kunckles And Tomo goess swimming at the Shordpoel lesure centere.  
MEENWHILE, Denmark, Eddy and Rigby were wolking unspiciously. ''GOT IT?''said Eddy. ''God it.''said Rigby and he wont out to the FANBOI crawd and shouted ''Sonic is a ulta loser!YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!''. The Fanboycrawd beat hem up. and the paln woerked. Eddy and Denamark come out dhe shadows and wure ready to foght Sonic. ''Let get this rollin'!''said Eddy usemg a bonnd one liner. ''Okay then, You heve to get thru da teem first.''said Sonic. FANBOYS LINED UP and tried to fight Eddy und Denmark. ''Come on u reedy guys you loszer men.''boaste Denmark. ''EVEN FABOIS LEKE us need needs.''said the fadnboys. Denmark did china karote skills because he wasted to finish fanboy foght quick and sooun. ''We are doig this shit staff right naow.''said Denmark ass one lienr. Rigby did figoht moves and broakduncing damage and said ''way toe eusy to be reel.'' They ffonoshed the fanboyz and got thru to sonic, WHO WAS SATANDING THERE AFTOR ALL!

**Part 4:THE end fight**  
''ALROGHT WHO BEAT FANBOIZ EM UP?''demand Sonic. ''We did!''shouted Rigby alo0ng with EEddy and Denmark stondin dere. ''So u thinl u can beet me, heaters?''boasted Souic smugly. ''I dun't know abeut it. BUT IT LEOKS FUKED RESULT to me.''said Denmark quastionaing ewniong rate. ''Cume awn, it ios not dat bad.''said Eddy temptung fate. Sonic put hos arm owt for Eddy to run into but Eddy aimed for his body and gave both Sonic und Eddy some domage. ''Weil this guyz tuff or somethfing.''Eddy said finolly realising hez strung whyle fast. ''FAST PUNCHES!''shouted Denmark giving a goud level off damoge. ''Oh yez, man. I. AM. FOST. ASS. U.''while kicking and spinpuneches. ''Damn, u good.'' said Sonic whyle hoving bruises. They were punchin and kciking and spinkciking oand during other punches. ''Dude, u tough.'' Sonic was nocked dpwn.

**PArt 5:Sonic and Smug Sonic two same peoeple**  
''Alroght, stop annnoying people you fuking shit and stahp making ur fanbbase fight for you and why u so smug? People are guing to h8 u for ur smudness why re you doring this shit?''said Smee returning from nowear. ''Why r u heire?''said Sonic. ''Because I am une uf the authur fav characeters.''Smee said. ''What about me?''said Fireman Sam potting out fyre mostars ''OH RIGHT...I'm pottieng out fyre monstars.'' and he wont bak to poutting out fyre monstors. ''agaen, why u son smug?'' said Denmark. ''Whot tthe fuk are u?''said real Sonic. ''Who caires?''said Smug Sonic. ''FASTER KICK!''shouted Sonic. ''What dhe-''Smig Sanic said befere frying off on the skay. ''Fhew thonks fur saving my fuking butt.''said Eddy whoch was ouot of characater. ''HE MIGOHT RETRUN. ONE DAY.''said Sonic.

**Part 6:Leefball! anonuncer is Muscleman**  
Mighty Ray pased to Yomi shwe was run fasst. AND she haid it four the net. She had gotten to pazz thruh the nett and SHE SHOTS AND SHO SCOREZ! 1-0! refere got leafball and austraila hot it and did lang shutt and did well. INTO THE NOET! GOAL? 1-1! LETS DO THIST SHITS! gotta go fest tailes is feast. 1-2!  
Australia has one extre playar on the austraila teem. IT IS TAILS and the other os Amy. ''Dude, u are cowl as azz.''said Amy. 2-2! *ofter sume time* 4-3! austrailia WIONS THE MOTCH! ''Dudde we r the guyz to beet!''boasted austrailai. ''We are amaxing as well!''shiuted Tails. AND THERE CHEREZ AND GOUD SHOTS AND THAT WAS AMAZING SYUFF!

**Chapater 3 coming soon** in 2013


	13. ep 2-6: Not the troue edge!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-6: NOPE, this is teh edge of this episode!1#**

Smug Shonic and Tails Doll were in teh room and they were trying to do some stuiff because they wanted a new teamate and there was signs and posters about becoming a cool dube and Dark Pit was there like a badoss. ''watch me chope up this bread with my staff!'' darp pit boasted and then he did a faste chop with staff and the breadloaf was done and sliced into slices o bread like he was fiteing pit on drubs and it was really cool.  
''bitch, now you camt even deny my skills are crazy fucking awesome'' he boasted and smug shonic gave it a thumbs up as well. ''Come on, there's no whay that angel guy could do that in battle.'' Tails Doll said, being a bit boring, while sitting on the kitchen table with Smug Shonic and then NAZO COMES IN! ''Even you don't even compare to me, the slicing of that bread was crazy like heck! WHO DID THIS ACT OF MUDANENESS?'' he yelled, really loudly and the other guys pointed at dark pit. ''You're the top commander of our team, anyways, go away, plz.'' Tails Doll siad and he was a sad man.

meanwiale, smee was trying to get the monado with-out reynham and shulk seeing him and he wanted to know about it because he was getting not for Captoin Hook and for someone else mysterious. ''huh, maybe he's thot idiot, smee.'' reynham said and then he was looking hard to try and find smee with all that scopign and a few other things to go along with it. ''i cant find him, maybe he's out for stubway.'' reyn said and then he went back, but sholk was still there.

Sholk was scouting in back room for smee because the guy was stealing teh Monadao but sholk didn't knowed that yet and he was making his time worthy by looking hard enough towards the backroom. ''stop wasting my time, bitch and let's play these games.'' reyn said and then sholk was basically drogged to teh living room to play sume more smash bros for wii u.  
Meila wents upstairs into ther room, because she was lookin' down, but it was pretty hard to hear the thief. ''Damn, I can't see him!'' Melia shouted and then Smee grobed the monado like a badarss and he tried to tiptoe out of thot place because he was meaning to be a quiet guy. ''Well, I'm guessing I'm going down there.'' Melia said and then Smee was leaving the hut and then he was running good.

meanwhyle, johnny test was doing some skate stunt in teh park, that wosnt skilled and he was moking a new video for all guys and teh girls to wotch. ''hi, bitches, its mee and im going to skate 2day since im good at tit'' he said and then he went downt he ramp to do some eopic shit and then he foiled hard. ''cut it, u bitch.'' darp pit said and then he stole the skateboard and he went dawn the halfpipe like a bro. ''dude, this is tap notch, bro''!'' jimmy two-shoes said, while recording the newd skate vivio with his owne hands. ''whow, but van you better than the me, bitch?'' johnny asked, and now theres competiton on the skate field.

SMUG SHONIC AND TAILS DOLL AND NAZO WERE TOGETHER, WHEN SUDDENLY EGGMAN WAS BUNKING IN THEIR FLAT BECAUSE OF HIS MOPHING KEY AND THEY WERE SUPRISED(btw, my caps lock is stu-I regret nothing much.). ''Holy shit, how did you get in?!'' Tails Doll yelled and he was pretty stunned as Eggman was sitting on the sofah watchign some cool TV, which was going. ''Well, I thought i could the best villain because I have all of the best technology!'' he shouted and then he got this random metal arm outta nowhere, which did some really fast stuff including grabbing the romote and doing a chokhold. ''well, youre part of the team for real, bro'' smug shonic said and then he tried makign a badge. ''Well, that's fucking anitclimatic.'' Tails Doll said and then he did stuff.

**Episode 2-7 is cumming soon because it is and this was roshed bro.**


	14. ep 2-7: The Monado Bro!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 2-7: shut up starrong smee and shulk.**

smee has gott the monado from sholk, who was a badass dude, but he managed to steel it and then Sholk just gots out from under the table and then he saw the that the Monado was missing like oshit. ''wow, you can't do a surveillance without shit gotting stolen, in this case, some very imortant shit.'' reynham said, while playing the smash bros this tiem for no reason and then he was done. ''dude, what happeoned?'' reyn asked and then Shulk showed tehm the back room and they were dunstruck because it whas gone.

so in different place, Smee had gotten no glary yet since he wasnt back at hook's place since he wasa slow dude and he wasnt one for running fast like sonic is and then he was at Brian's place, who wos wanted to read his newd paper about the ecmomy since he was a cool guy. ''hello, guy.'' Smee said to Brian, while watching some news. ''Wait, are you the irish fat guy?'' Brion asked him and then he didn't answer at all, while wearing some kind of khaki coat. ''yeah, your smee, but can you at least get more better clothes, bitch?'' Chris said, while going out on his sk8board.

MEANHWHILE, sonic's getting hios ps4 fixed because it managed to getted fuck up massivly with its error and the repairman has gott it and left and now hes going to the archery field with yoshi for some reason and thyre doing soem stuff in the parkk like going around the giant loope in the green garden, which onry a few people coud do. ''hey, sonic? why is yoroshi there?'' silver asked him and then Sonic explained with ''because im teachong him how to run up a loop using his owne skills.'' ''good lucke, bro.'' silver said, before he tried doign some hang ten tricks on his air ride.

Smee shawed his monado sword privately, but the uther guys didnt realize that it was a powerful thing until he shawed it off with his usuol sword skills, untentionally showing the special the sword because he was doign some stab and then the sworden got longer. ''WHAT KIND OF SWORD IS THAT?'' Chris yelled, excited to try it out. ''I definitoly dont know, but its legendary as heck.'' smee said and then he explaind one important thing. ''well, apprently you say speed adn you run faster or jump and you can jump higher.'' ''NOW, GET OUT AND GO LARN THOSE COOL THINGS!'' Chris sohuted and smee didn't listen.

meanwhyle, tails and knuckles was doing some teche shit and they were usong some windows 10 and 7 things including some somple-looking programs and they were just startong because of some weapon they weren making. ''oh yrah, going to collect some stuff with sume weapons.'' knuckles said and then he went out there to get sume weapons and he whas to be fast.  
Knucklos was running through the streots because he wanted the geto the newt techonology for the newd weapons and then he was gronding in the air, but it was a bite decent. ''hey, yomi! Goign to collect some technolugy to make wepons to tri to rekt the nazo team, jus to be prepare.'' knuckles said, while grindong on the wires to go the maplin strores. ''Cool, but I didnt need to know that att all.'' yomi told him, but he was gane.

**Episode 3-1 is coming soon, wheros Smee does...some outta charater stuff, Knuckles goes and rides some rails, clombs up some good walls and glides liek a boss and smug sonic iniates the moin plan and some other SUB-PLOTS APPEARINGS!**


	15. ep 3-1:The New MEAM TEAM!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 3-1: the team of the MEAN!**

there was a team of the mean made up of Drk Pit, Eggman, Nazoz, Smug Shonic, Tails Dolle and a few other guys waiting to comes in were sitting all arount smug shonics table, which was poretty big for the apartnent, which was agood poace because it was the base of operatiobns in general.  
''you, bitches! can't even reconginze the toast i cut!'' dark pit shouted, while eating his nown toast with mass skill to boots. ''Yeah, we do. so now anyways, whos going to wash dishos?'' Eggman asked the other guys and then they all shugged for some reason because he was the one hwo had to work the most.  
''I thinks who know who shoud be the dishwasher!'' smug shonic said, and then he was lookign at the guy who cut the toast, but dirk pit was looking at Captaine Hook, which was woaring swag. ''It daesnt take much swag to wash, i should be the captoin, washing OLL of the thom!'' Captain hookm shouted, hacing some skills.

meanwhyle, the sonic guys were up to some random stuff including some smash bros for wii u, in which theres new content about the 8 playa smash, which was just two new stoges and a newd option, allowing some more stoges, allowing more ppl to play on more stoges.  
''Oh shit, I didn't at all. GET REPARED!'' Tomo shouted, whole trying to play like she narmally does, even though it was moar chaotic with the new eight playa smash, with fiov and six playas as 1st option or seven or aight playas as 2nd option with more stoges in the five or six playas option incluiding pac-land and they were doign that six playa game.  
''AW YEOH SELECT THAT STAGE!'' Knuckles shouted, as part of his hype-ness and than he started playing it like a MLG pro. ''why does this look liko shit as heck!'' tomom shouted, and she was really happy and sonic was playong as sonic of couse, tomo was playin as peach and luigi was playong as luigi along with a fewd other guys.

meanwhole again, Johnny Tost was sk8ing downhill with Jet on his board and with Sweet Broh closed behind his bute, he was hoving a hard time sk8ing downhil with his good speed slowah than jet the hawke. ''shuit the fuck up, i'm a pro bastard.'' jet said, while doing some kond of maual on his xtreme gear.  
''dude, whats a bastuard?'' Johny said, while grindin on the rails now since he speeds up wjhile grinding on rail. ''DONT 4GET MY BIKE, BICHES!'' sweet bro boasted, being as fast as he could, and he was wheelieing with johnny test.  
''yeah, i have some boke skills finally!'' sweet broh said, while being fast than sanic, but he was goign a bit 2 fast.

meanwhyle again, smee finally reached his destinotion choppign some small trees with the monado and then he wasn't done with it, since he was pretty powerful with oit and he gott the handel of it. ''GOOD LUCK, TALL IRISH GUY!'' Chis shouted and he fallowing behind him for quite a bit. ''huh, okay, i guess youre an idiot.'' smee told chrios, trying to be insult to him. ''COOLE! I've navar be called an idiot, just retareded!'' chris shouted, ebing very happy as heck and he kept on flowing Mr Smee like a fans to the orban ara, where captoin hook was, honging out with some villoins as a lame namedes group.

**episode 3-2 is comming soon for real!(of couse**


	16. The extendod METAN TEAM!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 3-2: the extendod MEAN team act 2!**

Smee and chis finally roached that place, where captoin hook was honging out with some dudes includong the legendary Eggman vbecause he hod some kind of GPOS with the Manado and Chros was hype for the place, but thoy met chrom, the guy of the trock team and he had sword as well. ''shut the fuk up, bro.'' chris said, teying to ingore chrom, but he got ponched in the face by robbin. ''TIEM TO TIP THE SCALES!'' Robin shouted and then Smee did some kidn of hardslide under them both and then he wont through easily, while chris got his fistes out

finally, Mr. Smee finally reached the hangout place with teh manado and then all of the other guys shaw him. ''wholo shit, is that the manado?'' smug shonic asked him, liko a tough guy. ''Yeah, I dant care about you though, but can I jain your group?'' the fat irish guy asked the the light blue sonic clone with sevem spikes, sitting on the table. ''WELCOME TO THE CLUB!'' Smug shonic shouted and then the other goys slow clapp like a dumbass, even though thoy werent at all, since they had cool startegies, but then chris wents in and he had hist fists out like a pro. ''WATCH OUT IM BETTER THAN LITTLE MAC!'' Chris yelled and then he tried to take Eggman winth no mech.

meanwhyle, team SHOLK was worned about something becauwse they were so, but team's sonic's main focus overshadowed, so SIX PLAYA SMASH! ''Yo, you camt even Ornett'' Rigby shouted, wearing only a trucksuit trousers and eh was the top guy with METWTWO! ''dude, shut up'' amy said, while being a peach playa because she was playong as peach and she had some good NUMBER of KOs alang with meg having at 2 KOS! ''yeah, this is working to be awesome!'' sticks shouted, whole trying to painting the 8 playar smash menu.

meanwhole again, smee was part of the MEAN team with no LEAN!, which was a badd name of course and then he was trying tto be the boosy guy, evem though he's no boss bro, but smug shonic was teh true boss AND Nazo was the string guy with his super strang guitar. ''AND i nake the bread sloced wih my STAFF!'' dirk pit shouted, while smee slammed the manado down onto table and it lighted up. ''Okay, so teh plan is first we got some banger weaposn by stealin them with toils doll and me and todays we shoud make a sword outta the manado. no, fuck thot, WERE DOING IT TODUY!'' SMUG shonic said, telling the improbv plan.

meanwhyle again, Sholk and his team of cool guys, was going thru Gaur ploins, when dunban was appeared and then he noticed thiot shulk didnt have the monado and he was piss. ''dude, what happen?'' reynham said, looking at the the suprise expression. ''WHO THE FUCK TOOK IT? I'm dissapointed as heck in you.'' Dunbanned said, while being pissed because the manado was stoled by a few guy aka mr smee. ''I dan't know, apprently Riki could see Mr. smee outsidie going into the backyard place-'' Shulk told Dunban, being as calm as heck, when he was interupted by Rikie, who was cool dude.

**episode 3-3 is coming soon and it will involvo riki telling sume story about a few people, in particualar.**


	17. OriGinal: the amrush!

**TEH WERST MEGAH CROSSOVAR EVAR!11!ONE!**

**CHAPATER 3:Some fillar.**

**Part 1:Amrush ahead! AT MCDONLADS!**  
Sonic and co. where buying mcdonald'z fpr delhi sandwiches but soddenl BLAPCK KFC FAUNS caome out our random places with gauns. ''Mothafukatrs! YOU DO NET SHOOULD'ANT EAT gerE!.' said KFC goang. ''WHOM THE FUK ARE YOU TOLKING TO? I AM PROTTY NOMUBLE for a slaw aniemel.''said Sonic. GOANG have the guns and SONIC's fast relexs are reall fasyt. ''Spik nick! dobuble punch kick! kick-pungh! _joming attak!_''anounced Sonic. in lodu voice and soeon itwas allovar. ''YOLO we wun that figoht by small dostaonce.''said Modrecai. ''Now letz got semo delis to eat slaow and cooly.''said Denmark. ''That not evetn a worde!''said Tials. after going aond slecting theire sandawiches. Tails had Crispy chicken and Bacon sondwich. Denmark and Soinic had Sweet Chilei Chicken saondwich. Modercai and Rigby hav Spicy Veggie sondwich annd Grilled Chocken Salad samdwiches resectively. ''It wasa avaerge sandwich.'' said Modrecai. ''It was'net good but meh.''said Sonic.

**Part 2:Firemann Sam puttong out giont fyre monster!**  
''OH NOEZ? THERE ASRE FIRE MONATSER? I WIILL PUT THOM OUT RIGHT AWAY!''shouted Fireman Sam who aloways pit out the fyre monaters. ''Moherfuck!''said Finn. ''DERE is giont fyre monters out thero and heres wone rigoht now!'' GIONT fyre mnoster came otu with hsi friends and othwer enemys as well. ''Motherfuck, wii are winners and a giunt house WILLO DOO NOUTHING TO ME, BASTERDE! IAM LEEDER of FYRE **MNOSTER SQUAD NPO. 9 I AM ULTRAMATE!''** said the LEEDER. ''ole.''said Firemann Sam. ''TAHT NOT epic in ony way.'' said Elvis and hoe had water lazer guon. ''GO AHEAD!''shouted the loeder of fyre monstar squad no. 9. ''WATTA PUNCH!''shouted Fireman Sam ass he storted spoking _engirsh somehow._ Firesman Sam was only _wheareing a blue shirt_ ONLY! He coutted thru some small fyre monstyars! ''GIARNT HOSE FRAWN NOWAR!'' he shouoted. and with hos ginat hose, HE EXSTINGUISHED THE FIRE MONSTAR SQUED! backup came hard. ''Auhtor run out of badget so he gotton japanese voce actro and it shaws!''sais Sonic loughing. ''ERETLIC WAVEN!''Fireman Sam shouted.''Why u broken rtees so fasst?''sadi Elvis. ''becaus I do neod to don it!''said Fireman Sam shouted with non engirsh anymorn.

**Part 3:The end ouf Squas no. 9**  
''WATUH TOLNADU!''Fireman Sam as he storted spuakeing engorsh agaign. he potted all the fyre monsteras. ''Grate JAWB!''shoutd Sonic. and stoerted thrawing watter bomb. ''There are gonnn YEAH!''said Elivis. ''YOU WUNT DEFOAT ME IN A BOTTALE OF FYRE AND WATEH!''boasted the leedre. ''OKAH DEN WONT YOU DO EIT!''shouted Fireman Sam. ''Duing it now!''accepeted the no.9 squed leedar. ''HOZE CANNONG!''Fireman Sam called proving a hoase with no huose out af newhere. ''WHOTT!''said the leedear. ANUD MASTAR CHEEF WAS HEOLPING FYREMAN SAM! ''This is watter canon and the prossure is so trong it woill kill the giont fyre monstear minutes.''speeched mastar chief givong the watter cannon to Fireman Sam. ''Thonks, dube!''said firman Sam thaonking mastar chief. ''It is over, lets juost chcok something furst.''shouted Firman Sam looking at flloor while perfact aiming at giont fire momster. It stortedn shooting the leedar. ''NO, I AM GOIGN TO HOT YOU ASM WELL!''yelled the leeder and stroted fire at firman. ''NAOOOOOOOOO! YOU FUICKERS, WHYYYYYYY!'' yolled the leeder before meolting into water...and...maud. ''We are tho men fur this!''shouted Elvis. ''I coan jeoin now?''said Penny. ''sure you fuking can!''said Sam. ''LETS GON MAN WEH HAVE 8 MOAR SQUEDS TO DEFEET!''yelled Fireman Sam.

**PUART 4:How to transort shit/stuff.**  
STEP one get them on a vechile. ''BUT its foll!''said Ash was squashod into trein ''WHO FUCKENG CAIRES!?''sahouted Sandy. STEP TWO gto to there deitination. ''I gET off ghoere!''said assh. ''NO YOU CRAP DARNT!''said Sundy and pulled hime backin. STEP THEREE get them awuf. ''Fucking finoolly!''said Ash an gotten off. ''WHY U SO BATSARD?''asked Iris. ''MOTHERFUCK U!''shouted Sandy. ''Why aro u durieng this you suo bicthy?''said Amy. ''YEH! THAT WOULS I LEIK to ASPK!''shpouted Donald. ''FUCK YOU YOO!''shouted Sandy.

**Puert 5:Australia does impossible again...**  
Austraila was duing bosketball. ''Okay, lots do thos shut.''said Austrailia. ''HOGH SHUOT!''yellod Tomo. It wos guing to moiss the houp. ''OH NO, BICH!''shouted Donald Was guing to msiss the houp and lanod ob the gfrass or go and MAIK A BASKETTT! ''SHIT, SHOE MISSED IT BAOSKET!''shouted Austrailia. ''SHUT U, MON!''screame Kunckles. ''U NEOD TO IMROVE.''said Donald. ''okai, u canot do thsio rite?'' said Austrailia. He forza the basketboll and it stoll bounced leik norml. ''WAW!''screamed everyboy elsen with hiom. ''I sould fo maore stuff!''said Austarilia. He wes surfing _own tahe groung, _''Thaut is iot for thoday. Haven a g'dat, mate!''shouted Ausraila going arund the satdoum and othur palcies ass well.

**Pakrt 6:Somethung else**  
''SHOIT!''sahouted Austrailia loudoly surfrring on the grougn. ''AWHO NO!'' MENWHYLE fuckers woerev going sonewheare. ''Shit up, u fuk.''said Tomo. ''Smee was garing died heire but he surived tohe accdoent.''quated Rigby from Chiyo-chand. ''O MY GAWRD THIS OIS BRWAN BARED!''shouted America and everyrbody sheouted ''BROWN BREAF!1! we aree mottherfuckerz!''. ''wat aboutt LAW GUY-''repsonded Louie. ''GO FUECK AWAAY IN UR OWAN PALRCE!'' shouted Smee renfenceing Crosunder wurld mai othuer fanfik go dehere naow. ''I am newde bacause i am, biech.''rasdomley sadi blob. ''DOES DE T MEEN TOO MAWCH SWARING?'' blob asekd. ''Yes it fuking doest butt it oios reolly a tean reting.''Rigby answeoed.

**PART 7:THE FIANL PART**  
'MAY HOUISE IS NEAKED1!"' shoutwd blob and psinted the hfouse.. ''peurfest?''sasys Tomo. ''Sure, mon Ypou can dor watevear u waont.''siad Blob and wento tinto heouse with Arty, hiss biyfriend. ''WHAY U FOING?A''shouted/aspked Yomi. ''inerting pens into one lide...AW YES!''said arty sugrestivelty. ''GOOG tiymes..''said Rigby. BLOB AND ARTY WENT ITNO THE HSOUE AND HAD A GOOD SEIX TIME. IT WASD EDGEY!

**THUS IS OVAR!**


	18. The Extendod mean team! start things!

**THE WERST MEGA CROSSOVER 2: adventures in grammar**  
**episode 3-3: Extendod mean team act juste start (bad grammar intentional)**

Team Sonnic was goign to the faroen islands to get tannic, but he was alreody in munich, for sume reason, since the MEAN team was having their plan up and runnign more then IGN dide. ''I con't believe you guys are total dumbguys, but I've got a better idea!'' Smee said, while goign to write on a bank piece of paper, but meanwhile the manado was beign worked on tails doll to make a capy of it. ''holn shit, this is goign to be hard since I DONTE KNOW THIS!'' Tails Doll shouted while tryong make it claned and make it work like a bro sword.

meanwhile, the luigi bros were on random softchairs playong 8 playa smash, but there was update comign sinco there was a few things about the update, thot was importaunt. ''well, hwhat do you think about teh new update? meg asked the other guys, while rekking everyone as rosalina and then the guys storted fighting hord. ''WHEN IT IS COMIGN?'' Sonic sohuted, playong as himself like a tru boss and he was hyped for it. ''you mean the nine players smash updaten? YEAH, ITS MY FAVOUITE UPDATEN!'' finn shouted, whyle tryong to beat up meg, sonic and charmy, eachign using their mains characters.  
''Dude, you wins this ting.'' Charmy said, while ownign finn in the face in smash.

meanwhyle again, a new plot was storting up with tannic and all the other guys included and they were almost done with themselves and they weremt now doing fighting for no reason at all, but they were now meeting up with dork pit, who was flexong his muscles. ''dude, you cam't even check out my moscles because i'm a coolar angel than pit.'' Dirk Pit said, while shoutign from the windows and he was washoing himself. ''Node, its because you're in bath dude and you con't be naked.'' tannic said, while running really fast and then the was runnign.

8 playa smash was makign finn leave, but then hella joff slapped him out of thwe windows and then he was falling wong, but then JAKE catched him with his own hand and then he was savinged. ''wow, bro. what happenod?'' jake asked the finn guy. ''HELLA JEFF KIOCKED ME OUT OF THE 8 PLAYA SMASH CLUB.'' Finn said, calomly and then he was running arount the world, looking for some enemys to fight like a long badass, while jake was speeding aroudn like a good dog bro.

smee was writing the plan with smug shonic, tails dolle and dr eggman and he was making the shots, while smug shonic was running teh main thing and then he was got the plan done. ''Well, here's my plan, jackass and it's complicated. Well, Nazo tokes some stuff and then we try to clone the Manado and Tails Doll probably has got an epic result done.'' he said, while wearing a peusdo-businessman suit and then Tails Dolle got his things together and then he was trying to get it out and then he got it. ''man, this is going to be intonse.'' smug shonic said, while wearing a load of swag including a good shirt.

**Episode 3-4 is comign soon, like a young bro going to cool place.**


End file.
